Passing Notes
by Rebel's Girl
Summary: The Random and Falls cast must have class together. What happens when Tawni gets Sonny to admit she likes Chad by passing notes, and the note accidentally ends up in Chad's lap? Sonny must race against time to get it back before Chad reads it... Channy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my brand new story!**

**I am still writing my other ones!! But i couldn't wait to get this one up!**

**Thanks to all my fans from my other stories and i hope this one pleases you too!**

**Imagination Bird - i told you this was coming =P**

**Hope you like it! **

**_Disclaimer - I don't own SWAC or anything on Disney Channel_**

**Enjoy...  
**

* * *

**Passing Notes**

*

**Chapter 1**

***  
**

SPOV

Sonny was walking down the hall towards her dressing room. Suddenly a loud bang made her jump. It sounded like a construction site. "What the?" She asked, breathing deeply to calm her heart. She looked up when she heard her name.

"Hey Monroe!" Chad called as he came into her view.

"Hey Cooper." Sonny replied, but Chad stopped in front of her. Okay, so this wasn't a general passing. "What do you want?"

"I've just come to tell you that we've got class together today." He sounded happy about it. Sonny raised an eyebrow. "Well, MacKenzie Falls classroom is being refurbished, so we've got class together until it's finished."

Sonny's mouth popped open. "Seriously! Oh great." She said sarcastically.

"Come on Sonny. I'm not _that _bad." Chad teased.

Truth was, she had trouble keeping herself in control around Chad, and seeing him every day in class for God knows how long really wouldn't help. So this was going to be hard. It was difficult keeping up her 'I-don't-like-Chad-Dylan-Cooper-act', especially know she thinks that she might.

She tried to sound like she wasn't bothered. "You'll love Miss Bitterman." She joked.

"Yeah, not looking forward to her. At least I'll be sitting by you." He grinned.

"What? But I sit by Tawni."

"Not anymore. We've got a seating plan." Sonny groaned but he ignored her and continued. "My director and yours thought it would be a great 'bonding experience', in other words, someone from the Falls has to sit next to a Random. So I picked to sit by you." He smiled happily. Some of the Chad she loved shined through the jerk mask he always seemed to wear, but then he composed himself and he was the obnoxious jerk once more.

"Why me?" Sonny asked out of general curiosity. Although she was already expecting his answer. He'd make excuses about not sitting by her cast mates and then say he ended up with her.

"Because I like you Monroe." He grinned again. Wow, had not seen that one coming. Chad noticed he'd said too much and his face was smug again.

"I'll see you in class." He winked.

"Fine." Sonny started their little argument.

"Fine."

"Good!"

"Good!"

Sonny turned abruptly and stormed walked away down the hall leaving the teen heartthrob staring wistfully after her. She grinned when he couldn't see, for she'd never tell him how much these little arguments with him meant to her. She'd only just fingered out herself what these feelings meant. Tawni was to blame for that. Tawni had been convinced for ages that she and Chad liked each other. Sonny used to be able to confidently shout at her and tell her she didn't, but now she wasn't sure. She had that feeling in your stomach, like when you're on a ride and you suddenly drop. She always had it when she talked to Chad. She also got light-headed.

Sonny didn't want to be like all the other girls in the world that fell for Chad Dylan Cooper's charm, but she _had _seen the real Chad. And she was in love with him, not the jerk he acted like.

She sighed. Why did he always hide the real him?

"What you sighing about?" Tawni asked from behind her. She just noticed she had already walked into in their dressing room.

"Oh, nothing." Had she really been sighing about Chad? That's a first.

"You were thinking about Chad weren't you?" Tawni guessed. Her voice sounded smug.

"Yes, but not for the reasons you think." Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Who cares! I told you that you liked him. And I bet he likes you to!" Tawni laughed. She loved being right.

"I doubt it." Sonny replied glumly. How she hoped.

"You'd be surprised." Tawni giggled quietly, so low that Sonny couldn't hear.

"Huh?" Sonny asked, hearing her giggle.

"Oh nothing." She smiled.

Sonny shrugged and went to get changed out of her sketch clothes. They had a class with Miss Bitterman for the next hour and she wasn't looking forward to it. Especially that she'd have to sit _next _to Chad for the whole hour. What would they talk about? She was sure she'd make a slip.

Ten minutes later, she and Tawni were walking to class and Sonny was filling her in with the news.

"Oh no! I have to sit next to a snob from MacKenzie Falls!" She wailed.

"Yup, at least you don't have to sit by Chad!" Sonny moaned.

"Oh please! I know you're happy about it." She teased.

"Hardly!" She grunted. They rounded the corner and walked into the classroom.

The room was full of people. Most of the people were gathered around Mrs Bitterman, being told where to sit while others sat unhappily in their seats. All but one. Chad was sitting in his seat near the back row with his chin resting on his fist – clearly bored.

Just for the hell of it, Sonny walked up to Miss Bitterman and asked her where to sit.

"You're at the back, next to Chad." She instructed. Sonny breathed out and walked to the back of the classroom.

Chad sat up straight. "Hey Sonny. Looking forward to class?"

Sonny rolled her eyes at him, then sighed and sat down. This was going to be one of the longest hours of her life.

Sonny watched Miss Bitterman tell Tawni where to go and then Tawni sulk. She stomped to the row in front of Sonny and about four tables to the right.

Tawni shot Sonny an unhappy glance and she returned it.

"I can't believe this." She mumbled, turning to Chad for the first time. He looked completely relaxed. "Tawni's no where near me!"

"So?" He asked.

"We always talk, it make the lessons go faster." She moaned.

"You can talk to me." He replied.

"About what?" Sonny asked.

"I don't know, how's everything at So Random?" He asked.

Sonny laughed. "Do you really care?" She snorted.

Chad seemed a bit agitated. "Yes Sonny, I do care." He actually seemed interested. Sonny looked up to see Miss Bitterman begin the lesson. Sonny really didn't want to listen, so she turned back to Chad.

"Well…" Sonny told Chad about all the latest sketches and the parts that she found the most funny. Surprisingly, Chad seemed to smile now and then when she talked about it. Sonny's head was full of the great memories from her time at So Random and her face must of reflected it.

"You really love you're show don't you? He mused.

"Of course! I love what I do. There's no point doing something you don't enjoy." She grinned.

"Very true." He agreed. Suddenly a paper ball hit the back of Sonny's head. She turned around and discreetly picked it up off the floor. She opened it up and knew immediately it was from Tawni. Who else dotted their i's with hearts?

_Hey Sonny. This is so boring. Having fun talking to lover boy?_

Sonny rolled her eyes and scribbled her answer.

_He's not as bad as I thought, quite sweet actually. We just had a normal conversation so things are going good! What about you?_

She scrunched up the paper and threw it back to Tawni when Miss Bitterman wasn't looking. She saw Tawni scribble something down and then she threw it back to Tawni.

_Jack's quite nice, and cute. Don't you think? Glad things are going good with Chad. I've been watching – he so likes you! When will you admit you like him?_

Sonny looked up to meet Tawni's gaze and stuck her tongue out at her.

_I'll never admit it. I told you, I'm not sure how I feel yet._

She threw it back and got a reply in minutes.

_But it's so obvious! I can see the way you look at him! Stop lying to yourself Sonny and admit it. _

Sonny read the last sentence over and over again. Had she been lying to herself? She looked up into Chad's eyes. He wasn't aware of her, as he was looking at the teacher, but in his eyes she could see the Chad she loved. She knew her answer.

_Okay, Tawni. I'll admit it. I love Chad. But not the stupid jerk he pretends to be. The real Chad, the one I know._

Sonny took a deep breath and threw it to Tawni. She saw her stifle a scream. She wrote something else and threw it back.

_I knew it! Doesn't it feel better now you've said it? And by the way – he likes you too. *Taps finger to nose* I know things!_

She was right. It did feel better.

_Tawni, I'd never think I'd say this but thank you. It really does help to say it. I hope he likes me too._

She tossed it to Tawni. She grinned at her and tapped her fingers against the desk impatiently, waiting for her reply. Tawni threw the paper to her but it went to long. It skidded past Sonny and fell into Chad's lap.

Oh. My. God.

* * *

**Ah oh! What's gonna happen? Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Love You All!**

**Rebel's Girl xxx  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! =D**

**Omg! I can't believe it! 15 reviews for just 1 chapter?!? You guys are AMAZING!  
**

**Not a lot happens in this chap (sorry it's so short!) but the next one will be much better! =P I'm still varying between two different idea's!**

**Please would you review and tell me if you'd prefer this story to be a multi chapter or a three, four shot? I have idea's for both! =P**

**Hope you like it xx Please review. I need to know what you want!  
**

**_Disclaimer - I don't own SWAC or Disney Channel_**

**Enjoy...  
**

* * *

**Passing Notes**

*

**Chapter 2**

***  
**

SPOV

Please tell me that didn't just happen. Sonny blinked, hoping that the note would be back in front of her when she opened her eyes – but it wasn't.

Sonny turned to look at Tawni whose mouth was wide open in shock. 'I'm sorry.' She mouthed. Sonny glared at her. She turned back to look at Chad. The crunched up paper was still lying in Chad's lap, right next to her. This paper had her confession of her love for Chad and he could easily pick it up and read it. Then it would all be over.

But by the look on his face, he hadn't noticed it. Now she was faced with another dilemma, how could she get it back without looking like a pervert!? She couldn't ask for it because Chad, being Chad, would definitely read it on purpose just to annoy her.

Sonny decided when he stood up, she would pick it up off the floor. Hopefully he wouldn't notice it.

Sonny huffed and rested her chin on her hand as she waited for the rest of the lesson to finish. The seconds seemed to tick by even slower while she waited.

Finally, the bell rung and Miss Bitterman finished her rant. Sonny stood up and turned to see Chad stand too. As predicted, the crumpled paper fell off his lap and onto the floor.

To Sonny's horror, he had noticed it fall. He knelt down and picked it up.

"Out kids! Don't hang around in my classroom!" Miss Bitterman barked at us. Chad stared at her then shrugged. He put the note in one of the pockets in his jeans and walked out of the classroom.

Sonny stared after him. Crap.

She jogged out of the room to look for Chad. This was going to be so embarrassing – she was going to have to ask for it. But when she ran down the corridors, she couldn't find him anywhere. Suddenly, she noticed Tawni's blonde hair swing as she walked round the corner.

"Tawni!" She hissed. She caught up with her and put a hand on her shoulder. She turned and looked at her guiltily.

"Sonny, I'm really sorry!" Tawni apologised quickly.

"What am I going to do?" Sonny shouted. Tawni flinched.

"I'll help you get it back." She promised.

"How!?" Sonny threw her hands up in exasperation. "He put it in his trouser pocket!"

"Oh," Tawni's brow furrowed. "We'll get it back somehow. But, Sonny are you sure this is what you really want?" She watched Sonny carefully.

"What do you mean?" Sonny questioned.

"Well, this could be a great chance for Chad to know how you feel about him. Wouldn't him reading the note be easier than having to tell him?" Tawni replied. She seemed smug she had thought of the idea.

"No!" Sonny gasped. "Firstly, if I would ever even consider telling Chad my feelings for him, I would tell him in _person. _Secondly, what would Chad do if he read it? He'd probably come and ask me if it was true anyway, so what's the point? And thirdly, how embarrassing! Can you imagine!" Sonny ranted. She only stopped when Tawni put up her hands in surrender.

"Okay! Okay, I was just asking." She replied.

Sonny had a sudden idea. She grabbed Tawni's arms and shook them.

"Tawni! I know what to do!"

* * *

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT I SHOULD DO FOR MY NEXT CHAPTER/S!! I NEED YOUR HELP!**

**Remember - Three or Four shot OR Multi-Chapter?????????**

**=D PLEASE REVIEW =D  
**

**Love You All!!**

**Rebel's Girl xxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I hope you like this chapter! **

**I've decided to make it a four shot. I think it will be cute =D**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed! You're all amazing!!**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:  
**

_**Sprinkles664 **_**- Thank you for your great idea! It was a great help! Chapter dedicated to you! =P**

**_Don'tTellMeDon'tWriteBack - _Thanks for your support! I really appreiciate it =D**

_**gAnGsTa GaBbY lOvEs JoKeR - **_**You're just amazing =P Thanks for your constant support and reviews xXx**

**_Disclaimer - I don't own SWAC or anything on Disney Channel_**

**Enjoy...  
**

* * *

**Passing Notes**

*****

**Chapter Three**

***  
**

Sonny pulled Tawni in the crowded cafeteria. Sonny noted that Chad was sitting with the rest of the MacKenzie Falls cast like usual. How could she do this?

Sonny smiled at Chad when he glanced up at her only to smile shyly before looking back at the table.

_That was weird. _Sonny thought. Chad always smiled his 'dazzling smile' when he looked at her. She'd never seen him… what's the word? Awkward.

She shrugged it off and then an idea popped into her head. She grinned at the idea and focused on what she was about to do. She managed to tow Tawni all the way into the lunch line for drinks.

"What are you doing?" Tawni hissed at her and pulled her arm out from Sonny's tight grip.

"The only thing I can do. I need to get back that note! If he 'accidentally' messes up his trousers, then I can get the note out of his pocket when he sends them to the dry cleaners." Sonny whispered back.

"How do you know he'll send them to the dry cleaners?" Tawni questioned.

"Do you seriously think Chad does his own washing?" Sonny asked incredulously. Tawni thought about it for a second and then muttered 'true' under her breath.

Sonny noticed the line had shortened while she was talking to Tawni. "Come on." They waited in the line until it was their turn.

"What can I get you?" Asked the lady from behind the counter.

"One black current squash please." Sonny asked, handing her the money. "This will sure make a mess." She muttered to Tawni. Her eyes widened in shock.

Tawni had just realised what she was going to do.

Sonny winked at her and walked towards Chad's table. Luckily for her, he was just getting up and heading her way. All she had to do was make it look like an accident.

She bowed her head and looked at the floor, so she looked like she wasn't watching where she as going. _If I get some on myself it might be more believable. _Sonny thought and grinned. Her top was an old one so she could spare it.

Sonny walked straight into Chad. The drink went everywhere, all over Sonny's top and, Sonny thought smugly, all over Chad's trousers.

He gasped. "Sonny!" He moaned.

"On my God, I'm _so _sorry Chad." Sonny replied. Her being a good actor came in handy.

He sighed and looked up at her. Suddenly he seemed to realise who he was talking to.

Wait, did Chad Dylan Cooper just… blush?

"Urm…" He stammered. "I, I'd better go get changed." He turned on his heal and walked out of the cafeteria.

_Now all I have to do is go to the cleaners. _Sonny thought. This plan was turning out better than she had thought._ Chad's acting weird though. _She thought worriedly.

An hour later, Sonny jumped into her car and sped of to the cleaners. She had seen Chad leave almost straight away and come back before she had left.

Sonny went through the plan in her head. Go in, get the jeans, get the note, destroy note, all good.

But Sonny didn't feel the relief she expected to feel when she thought about it. She didn't want Chad to know her feelings for him, did she? Sonny shook away the thought. It was better this way. Chad probably didn't even like her anyway, so she'd just end up embarrassed and hurt. This option was much better.

Sonny pulled up outside the cleaners and got out the car. She locked it behind her and walked into the shop. The old lady from behind the counter smiled at her.

"Hello." She greeted her.

Sonny smiled back. "Hi, um, I was wondering, my friend came in here earlier with a pair of trousers. You see, he has a note in his trouser pocket that says something I really don't want him to know so I really need it back. Can you help me?" Sonny looked at the woman with pleading eyes.

The old lady smiled at her. "Only if I can read it." She said cheekily.

"Okay." Sonny agreed. She didn't mind her reading it as long as she didn't say anything when he came to pick up his trousers.

Sonny went round the back with the old lady and found Chad's jeans. She rummaged in the pocket.

Nothing.

She looked searched in his other pocket.

"Oh no." She gasped. "Where is it!"

"Can't you find it?" The old lady asked.

"It's not in here." She panicked.

"Calm down, are you sure it was in these jeans?"

"Definitely! This can't be happening!" Sonny panicked more. What if Chad had it? What if he had read it!? Sonny's eyes filled with tears.

"Sweetie, what did the note say that makes you so worried?" The lady asked trying to calm her. She turned to the lady as her tears trickled down her face.

"It said I loved him!"

* * *

  
**What do you think? Where's the note i wonder... ;P**

**You'll have to keep reading to find out! Haha xx**

**Please review and tell me if you liked it! Every review counts to me and i read all of them =D**

**You're amazing! Love you all xx**

**=D PLEASE REVIEW =D**

**Rebel's Girl xxxx  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone!!**

**Seriously guys? 52 reviews for just three chapters? You're amazing!! =D**

**Hope you like this chapter!!**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed for me! You are all brilliant! THANK YOU!! You're very kind =D**

**Hope you like it!**

**_Disclaimer - I don't own SWAC or anything on Disney Channel_**

**Enjoy...  
**

* * *

**Passing Notes**

*****

**Chapter Four**

***  
**

SPOV

"Don't you think it's better if he does know?" The old lady asked, still trying to soothe Sonny.

Sonny shook her head and her tears still flowed slightly. "He doesn't like me back," She explained, "so it will all end in tears anyway."

The tears would be from the intense hurt of rejection. Chad was the first boy she _really _liked. If he turned her down, it would be awful. Sonny could just imagine it now. Also the embarrassment, Chad would never keep it quiet. The media would have a field day.

She shuddered.

"Are you sure he doesn't like you?" She replied. Either this old lady was very concerned or much too nosy. But for some reason, Sonny liked getting her feelings out. She'd never be able to tell Tawni everything without avoiding a huge 'told you so'.

"Yeah. We're just friends." She whispered wistfully.

"Maybe you should talk to this boy. Sort it out?" The old lady smiled gently.

Sonny snorted, "Like that would do any good! It's hard to talk to Chad about serious stuff. He'd just laugh in my face." She cried.

"Sweetie. I'm no expert on relationships, but if this boy doesn't take you or your feelings seriously and if he'd laugh in your face, is he really worth your love?" She asked.

Sonny frowned. The way she talked about Chad made him seem like a horrible person. "Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe he wouldn't laugh at me but it doesn't change the way he feels. I don't believe he likes me too." A bell rung at the front desk.

"You might be surprised." She smiled and walked back into the front of the shop.

Sonny sighed and followed her out. After she had served a customer she turned to look at Sonny who was waiting to speak to her.

"Thank you." Sonny smiled at her.

"Your welcome." She replied. Just as Sonny turned to leave, the old lady tapped her on the shoulder. She turned back to her.

"Everything will work out dear." She smiled and walked into the back of the shop.

Sonny climbed into the car and wiped away and trace of mascara under her watery eyes. She would not cry.

As Sonny drove back to Condor Studios, she wondered about where the note could be. If there was a chance that Chad hasn't read it, where would he have put it?

Maybe he had emptied his pockets and left the contents in his dressing room? Sonny had to try. When she pulled up in the car park, she was going through a plan in her head. She'd have to look everywhere in Chad's dressing room. If she was lucky, he might have just left everything on the table or somewhere. She'd have to check.

Once she was inside the studios, she ran to stage 2. Luckily the guard outside the stage wasn't there. Sonny walked to the door and inched it open.

Suddenly she remembered that Chad had a huge rehearsal this afternoon and everyone would be there. She sighed and pulled open the door.

As she walked around the set, she noticed how every actor had their own dressing room. Each door had a name on it.

Sonny couldn't miss Chad's, it had his name and a large gold star on the door.

She rolled her eyes. Sonny opened the door and stepped in. Her mouth fell open.

This room was _huge. _Bigger than hers and Tawni's dressing room and they had to share. There were posters of Chad and MacKenzie Falls all over the walls and several large mirrors. Sonny rushed over to the big dressing table opposite the door and began searching the surface. When she found nothing, she pulled open the draws and looked trough them. Sonny's heart beat even faster when she didn't find anything and she felt the tears welling up in her eyes.

Suddenly she heard the door behind her squeak open. Sonny gasped and turned.

"Sonny?" Asked a confused voice. He stood in the doorway and looked at her curiously.

Sonny stopped breathing when she saw who it was.

"Chad!"

* * *

**Oooooh! What's gonna happen? =P**

**What do you think? Please review and tell me!**

**Love You All!! YOU ARE GREAT!!  
**

**=D PLEASE REVIEW =D**

**Rebel's Girl xxxx  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I really hope you like this chapter! Sorry for leaving it on a cliff hanger, but well worth the wait!  
**

**Dont worry though! It's not quite the last one. I've got an epilogue for the next chap. Two weeks later =P**

**Hope you like it! =D  
**

**I'd just like to say thank you to every one of you who reviewed for me. You are all brilliant and your reiew means so much to me. I'm hoping to get 100 reviews for this story. I've never got that many! I can't belive it tho! 77 reviews for just 4 chapters!? Haha! Thanks SOOOO much everyone!! You are all special to me =D Love you all xxxx**

**_Disclaimer - I don't own SWAC or anything on Disney Cahannel_**

**Enjoy!...  
**

**

* * *

**

**Passing Notes  
**

***  
**

**Chapter Five**

***  
**

SPOV

"Sonny, what are you doing in here?" Chad asked walking up to her. Sonny heard the door shut behind him. She trembled delicately.

"Urm… I – I was looking for something." Sonny smirked at him. _Please don't ask, please don't ask! _She thought.

"Oh yeah?" Chad raised his eyebrows. "What are you looking for?"

_Damn it. _Sonny shifted her weight onto her other foot. What could she say?

_I was looking for a note that admitted I love you. _Yeah right! Sonny searched for something to say.

"I lost my… pen. Yeah, my pen. I lost it in class and I thought you might have it, but you were rehearsing so I came to look for it myself." Sonny rambled on and gestured to his dressing table behind her.

"Why would I have your pen?" Chad replied. He was just teasing her know.

"How should I know? You love to annoy me." Sonny grunted, hoping to distract him.

"I don't try to annoy you!" Chad said defensively. It worked.

"Yeah you do." Sonny replied.

"Do not!"

"Do!"

"Do not!"

"Do!"

Chad put his hands up in surrender. "Sonny, tell me the truth. Why are you in here really?" His eyes smouldered.

Sonny was lost for a second in his blue eyes. _Is it possible for them to be that blue?_ Sonny thought but then mentally kicked herself.

Sonny didn't know what to say. After a minute, her Sonny self came out and she had no choice but to tell the truth.

"Okay Chad, the truth is, I'm looking for my note." Sonny analysed his expression. His eyes widened as he stared at me but then his face became smooth again.

"What note?" Chad asked.

"The note I wrote in class? Remember? Me and Tawni were passing notes and then it landed in your lap?" Sonny was getting annoyed. She knew he had it somewhere. But at the back of her mind she was screaming happily, maybe he hadn't read it!

"Oh, that note." Chad replied. Sonny was intently aware of how close Chad was. She could feel his warm, sweet breath on her face as she looked up at him. She looked down at her fee t as a small blush spread across her cheeks.

Suddenly she knew, she couldn't hide her feelings from him anymore. She needed him to know. The things Tawni and the old lady from the cleaners said floated back into her mind. '_Don't you think it's better if he did know?' _The lady had said. Sonny was sure it was better if he didn't at the time. But now she knew.

"Chad, I've got something to tell you." Sonny took a deep breath and looked back up to him and his eyes were warm, kind. She'd never seen so much of the Chad she knew and loved.

"I love you." She smiled weakly, waiting on his response. She didn't quite know he'd reply like this though.

Chad put his hand under her chin and bent his head down to hers. He pressed his lips to hers softly. Sonny put her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer.

Sonny knew this was right. She had been so worried about how he felt towards her, that all seemed silly now. They were meant for each other.

As they broke apart, Sonny saw Chad put his hand into his pocket and put something into her hand.

Chad put his head next to her ear.

"I know." He whispered. He drew back to wink at her, then walked to the door. He smiled at her once more before shutting the door behind him.

She looked down in to her hand. There on her palm, was her crumpled note.

* * *

**What do you think?!?! Please review and tell me!**

**Love you all!**

**=D PLEASE REVIEW =D**

**Rebel's Girl xxxx  
**


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Hey everyone!

It has been almost three years since I've been on this site, and OH MY GOSH I've forgotten how good it is! I remembered my old password (thank god :P) and am hoping to be able to update the stories I never got around to completing. I have promised many reviewers epilogues, new chapters etc and I wish to continue that now. Plus, my old stories may circulate nicely with a newer audience!

If you are an old viewer to my stories, I welcome you back and apologize for the long time no write! If you are a new viewer, I solemnly hope you enjoy these little fanfics I'm writing. Plus if I ever finish to novel I am writing, maybe check it out if it ever gets on the shelves!

Much love and apologies for such terrible time keeping, Rebel's Girl. xxx


End file.
